


Destined by Coffee

by redcameleon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon
Summary: Modern AU. They met at a cafe and again after that. Let’s just say they are making their moves at each other.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: SSMonth 2014





	Destined by Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Old submission for SSMonth 2014 Day 8.  
> Prompt: The Student Becomes the Teacher

People will argue, coffee shops are the best place to relax and work at the same time. At least that’s what 19-year-old, Konoha university freshman Haruno Sakura thinks. After coming across this gem that happens to be just two blocks away from campus, she’s never stopped coming here. Even the baristas all know her; the pink-haired lady who likes to order a cup of Cappuccino, or latte on other days, sit at the corner by herself, and do her work quietly.

Like clockwork, she comes in at 2 in the afternoon every other day, spends about 3 hours there before heading out. Of course she doesn’t always come there to study. It’s become a hub to her that she’d make excuses just to go there to read her favorite book.

Today’s just like any other day. Sakura figures she can squeeze in some time at the café. With a cup of hazelnut latte and her laptop open, she types down some notes, scrunching her eyebrows at this document that she has to turn in by tonight. She doesn’t even realize that it’s almost dinner time.

She quickly gathers her stuff, puts them in her backpack before heading out. Just as she’s about to walk out, a man taps her on the shoulder.

“Excuse me miss, you forgot your wallet.”

“Oh thank you so much! Gosh I completely forgot.” She turns around to see a man who looks about the same age as her, with dark raven hair and obsidian eyes. His shoulders are broad, carrying him in a rather charismatic way. He’s wearing an apron, the same ones the baristas are wearing and she wonders how she has never noticed him before.

He nods and disappears back into the café and Sakura just has to remind herself to come by here more often from now on.  
.  
.

Being an early bird, Sakura has always made herself arrive to school earlier than she’s supposed to. Ino always mentions how much she should value the extra minute or two she can get to sleep.

Leisurely walking to class, the area looks pretty vacant. The poor souls who have a morning class are probably still in class, or the lucky ones who have an afternoon one are still in bed. Sakura’s just that person who doesn’t really fit in either of those categories.

Clutching a tumbler of coffee in her hand, she decides to approach one of the benches lining up the common yard. There are a few occupants around the area, but she can’t help but be intrigued to this one person right across from her line of vision.

She tries to squint her eyes, paying attention to him because it looks an awful lot like that man she just met outside the café the other day.

Luck, or maybe destiny, might be on her side today. Curious, she approaches him and leans her head forward to see his face as he is nose deep in a book. She keeps a respectful distance between them, far enough to give him some space, but close enough to alert him of her presence.

He looks up from his book to see a pink-haired girl with green emerald eyes, very similar to the girl he met that day. He thinks, now how many people on this earth have that combination of features. He tries to pay more attention and sure enough, it _is_ the same girl.

“Hey!” Sakura starts off.

“Hey.”

“Aren’t you the one I met yesterday by the cafe?”

“Yeah. Nice to see you again…” Dragging that last syllable, he realizes he doesn’t know her name.

“Sakura. Haruno Sakura.” She introduces herself, offering her hand.

“Uchiha Sasuke.” He shakes her hand.

“I didn’t know you go to this university. I’ve never seen you here before.” Well it is a rather large university, but Sakura’s around this particular area a lot. After all, it’s right across from her department building.

“I’m just here as a substitute teacher. I’ll be teaching here for a few days.” Sakura thinks, _this guy just keeps getting more and more interesting._

“You’re a teacher? But you look so young! Wait how old are you? If you don’t mind my asking.” Him? A teacher? That’s a combination she had not expected.

“Hn. 21. Like I said, it’s only for a few weeks.”

“Oh. I see. Cool!” _Awkward_ …. She curses herself for not being able to strike a conversation with an attractive piece of sh-

“Heading to class?” He asks.

“Yeah. Well, I think I’m gonna get going now. I’ll see you aroud, Sasuke!” She takes this chance to take a step back and gather her composure, clutching her tumbler tighter.

_Well I hope that was a good first impression._

_._

_._

She takes a seat 4 rows from the front. Most students have found their seats and are just waiting for their professor.

She unpacks her laptop and sets it on the table in front of her, opening it and typing up some notes and reminders on her calendar.

Right on the dot, the door opens and the professor enters, calling for the class’ attention.

Just when the professor starts talking, she realizes this is not the voice of her professor. No, it sounds different. But she kind of recognizes the voice. She shifts her attention to the front only to be met with shock.

Standing behind the podium is the same man he met the other day outside the café. The _same_ man she just talked to a few minutes ago. _How? But?_

_“I’m just here as a substitute teacher. I’ll be teaching here for a few days”_

_Oh…._

Well he could’ve mentioned the exact class he is teaching. Then again, she didn’t ask him either. This is beyond her expectation. The universe just likes to surprise her.

“My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I will be teaching you while Itachi-san is away.” She doesn’t even notice that her mouth is slightly agape. She can hear murmurs around her, saying how the sub is too hot to be a teacher, how they need to get his number by the end of the lecture.

Suddenly their eyes meet, and he immediately recognizes her. He gives a warm smile and a smirk, making Sakura flustered. She turns her attention away to her laptop.

“Let’s begin. Please open your textbook to page 104.”

.

.

After 2 hours of what she thought was never gonna end, the class is finally dismissed. All her attention was devoted to actually paying attention to the materials and not drooling over the way he talks, the way he positions himself in front of everyone, the way his bangs adorn his frame in all the right ways, and-

Clearing her throat, she begins to tidy up her things. She makes her way to the front towards the door when she calls her.

“Sakura.” She stops in her tracks and turns around. “Surprised to see me?” He asks her with a smirk. That freaking smirk of his. _Kami_.

“Yeah! You didn’t tell me you were _my_ substitute teacher!” She begins to walk closer to him.

“Hn.” He had a feeling he was going to be substituting her class. But telling her would ruin the surprise. “Do you want to grab coffee sometime?” He leans on the podium, eyes looking mischievous.

First day and he’s asking her to grab coffee. _Wait is this a date?_

She can’t help but fight a blush from creeping up her neck. Kami what’s gotten into her. The universe just decided to gift her, _him_?

But then there’s that one factor…

“Wait, is this a date?” He doesn’t say anything but shrug his shoulders. _What’s that supposed to mean?_ “But you’re my teacher.”

“Substitute teacher. And only for a few days.” _True_. There’s no harm in that? She pretends to be considering her choice when it’s already been made in her head.

“I would love too.” He nods and proceeds to tidy up his books and papers. “But, after you’re done as my substitute teacher.” He turns towards her and lifts an eyebrow, clearly amused.

“Deal.”

“And-“ Sakura continues. “If any other student asks you out, you have to say no.” Sasuke chuckles.

“Hn. Deal.” They shake on it, and it’s official. They have a date.


End file.
